Temtation's call, Love's answer
by xXxDemonica Di NoxisxXx
Summary: she fell for him in battle, he admired her from afar, one decision on her part changes everything. kaguyaxkyoshiro Tohdoh a/n: this might be a bit...or alot ooc sorry!
1. temptation's call

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh, where are you?" 19 year old kaguya, sumeragi murmured gently under her breath as she looked out a the exquisite gardens and waterfalls that surrounded the main Kyoto house hold where she was to be kept until she married. The sky was a strange mixture of gold, orange, and purple. And the battle with His majesty Lelouche vi Britania was over at long last and have come to an agreement. At the present moment she waited patiently for the Chief of staff of the Black Knights to arrive. Dressed in her finest kimono she sat looking out as the stars began to show themselves little by little. Her kimono was only meant for summer, decorated with purple designs and lilac flowers at the hem the rest was white. It wasn't your average kimono, more like if a wife ever wanted to seduce her husband and he favored such dresses such as the one she was wearing. It opened slightly to show the tops of her well formed breasts and went around her shoulders and cascaded down in pure white silk well past her feet. It was kept together with a small golden buttons on the far left instead of the original wrapping that went with it. She had chosen it simply because it showed her soft silky pale skin as well as its designs. An image came to her mind of The grand master of the Holy swords. And ever since he had helped protect her personally and secretly she had begun to admire him more and more each time stronger than the last. His grim face and rugged features made her want to show kindness to him and such sorrow that went on building itself within him was making her cry out to him silently. Ever since the battle against his majesty started she had wondered what it would have been like to kiss him.

"What do you think of at such a time Kaguya-sama?" said a roughened voice behind her. She looked and saw Kyoshiro Tohdoh kneeling in the traditional Japanese ettiquet behind her, respectfully looking down. "I was thinking of an old comrade and what generous things he always did for me" she said smiling but couldn't help but laugh slightly after ward. "Tohdoh, before I ask any thing more, will you ever marry?"

"No" he said and saw her flinch and he continued "I will not bring any significant other into my solitary life, I do not believe a female would be able to handle it"

She looked away, "And if that female had admired you before?"

"I would enjoy such admiration, but nothing more unless it is needed" he said swiftly and matter of factly. "Why do you ask Miss Sumeragi?"

"I was just wondering. Before you go and discuss anything with the people in charge of the rest of the house, will you do one last thing for me? Regardless of what it is?" Kaguya bit her lip as she thought 'I can't believe I'm doing this!'

"Yes" was his only reply and before he could change his mind she blushed brightly and yelled out

"Kiss me!" she gasped and covered her mouth with delicate fingers and looked quickly down hiding her face in her long black hair, which even tied back with two strands only, still came forward to hide her if she needed it to be done. Minutes ticked by and there was still silence.

"I cannot do such a thing to a woman such as you" he simply said and got up to leave.

Kaguya stiffened and then jumped to reach for his Japanese clothing. "Please, I hope this wont affect our relationship in any matter, ignore what I said, forget I even said it" she stated and ran out as quickly as possible.

Tohdoh stood there for a moment, though he had trained his face not to show emotions he was very much shocked. How long had it been since he had actually admired the head of the Kyoto house from afar, and how often did he wonder what it would feel like to just for once feel her in his arms without having to be running away. He sighed and began to walk toward the room which would accomadate him during his stay at the house while the affairs were done with. Though the meeting was until the longer hours of the evening. He decided then and there to rest in his quarters.

Kaguya cried behind the wall of Tohdohs rooms muffling them as best she could. 'tohdoh, why? Am I not feminine enough, or could it be that I am young? Perhaps not woman enough for you?' she asked her self, the torment was to much and she decided then and there to go to his rooms and wait for him there until he would be finished with his buisiness. She entered quickly and silently only to find a resting Tohdoh. 'Tohdoh…..'she thought to herself as she allowed her self to get closer and closer until she was close enough to touch but not to wake. Her breathing quickened as well as her heart as she trailed the back of her hand down his cheek to his rough Jaw. Her eyes went to his lips and she bit her bottom lip in turn. Her thoughts were turning unlady-like and she thought 'I should leave…I can't speak to him now' but just as she was about to move a large rough hand clasped around her wrist and her eyes darted to his only to find them open. She gasped "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you please forgive me" she said in one breath but if she looked closer she saw that his eyes held a kind of pain.

Kyoshiro felt her hand on his cheek, his eyes had opened only to find his dream becoming a reality far quicker than normal. His eyes traveled over her face to her dark mysterious eyes down father to the small sculptured nose and to her blushing cheeks down father to her perfect lips his eyes staying on her full lower lip as she bit it. He tried not to groan and his eyes strayed farther down making sure not to make his body move afraid that if he did she would go up in smoke. Her pale neck looked soft and delicious enough to nibble on, her well shaped breasts like a pale half moons peeked just above her kimono opening 'What I'd give to have you to myself, but for now, this dream will suffice' he told himself as she was about to move away from him he grabbed her. He smiled thinly as she stuttered and blushed. "Just a dream" he simply stated and pulled her toward him. He could feel her soft flesh press against him as his lips sought out hers. He heard her whimper as he kissed her roughly.

She was definetly caught by surprise but she wouldn't let such a chance slip by. When he had pulled her to him and had heard those words leave his mouth her heart seemed to take a painful leap in her chest. Her kimono didn't allow her to put her legs on either side of his hips unless she wanted to break the slight spell she seemed to be weaving with her body. She kissed him back whole heartedly. Her small tongue darted between his lips and tasted his manliness and moaned softly, wrapping her fingers into the small braids of hair on his head and she gasped as she had been pushed under him. That alone gave him the advantage he sought after.

"Even in a dream, you taste amazing" he said as he pulled back

"I'm not a dream" she whispered looking straight into his eyes, and suddenly realization sparked in his eyes. He was about to push himself away but her hands just went around his shoulders and kept him still. He could easily enough break through her grasp but to do he would have to hurt her. "Kaguya!" he said surprised as he looked down at the beauty beneath him. "Please, don't leave" she whispered as she brushed her lips against his gently. He didn't say a word or moved a musclet and she did it again. "Don't. I don't think I can keep myself in control around you" he said gruffly.

"Then don't" she said smiling up at him and pulled his lips down to hers and bit his lower lip, he moaned in return and allowed himself to kiss her back more fiercly than before. "You'll (kiss) be (kiss) the end (kiss) of me" he said as he continued to kiss her and slowly pushed her kimono aside with trembling fingers as he touched her intimately. "Kaguya, your so beautiful, far to much for your own good" he whispered as he bent his head to nuzzle her breasts. "oh" she said trying hard to moan at how wonderful his slight beard coating his jaw felt "what makes you think so?" she asked as she finally got her bearings on her emotions.

"Your breasts, they're as pale as moonlight, so beautiful and full"he said as he spread her kimono even farther apart and took her nipple into his mouth and bit it hard. She yelped in pain but moaned slightly. "your skin is so soft and warm like hot silk" he continued as his hands managed to undo the ties of her kimono and spread it to caress ever bit of her ribcage and waist. "Your waist is so small and it fits so perfectly in my hands" his hands went to her stomach "and your belly is so flat and soft that it makes me want to kiss it" and he slid down her body and layed soft kisses on the way down to her belly where he kissed around her naval. "And your smell is intoxication. Tempting me, calling me, telling me to just lick up every inch of you" to prove himself he removed her panties and gave a long languid lick. She arched off the futon and gasped her hand immediately going to his head. "So sweet" he said as he licked once more, every now and again flicking her clit with his tongue and slowly letting his tongue into her small entrance. "Oh, Tohdoh!" she whimpered her hold on his head going tighter.

His licks were slowl and torturous and with each one she came closer to her release her moans and small mewls of pleasure encouraged him and when he let in two fingers to help him lick her more she climaxed violently screaming his name. He rose above her and smiled down at her. Then he stood. "Its almost time for the meetings, I should get going" he said as he looked down at her undressed form. Though he was extremely aroused, his responsibilities came first before pleasure. "Wait!" she said and his eyes found hers with a question in his eyes. "I want you to be very comfortable here" she smiled shyly as she rose to her feet uncaring that her kimono was now no longer covering her. His eyes roamed her body taking in every detail. "I am so far" he said huskily but even though she only reached his shoulder she rose on her tip toes and bit his neck making him gasp and her small soft hands slid inside the folds of his clothes and slowly undid them and she heard him moan as she place kisses all over his chest and slowly began to move downwards. She pulled his pants down and took his very prominent erection out of his underwear and began to lick his sensitive tip. "Oh! gods, that feels wonderful!" he said as his hands found her hair and pulled it lose. He bit his lower lip as her tongue tease his tip and slid down his shaft and nibbled her way up, at this rate he would have an early release. "Ka-gu-ya!" he said between breaths. She smiled and slowly took his entire erection deep into her mouth wondering if she was doing anything correctly. But his moans and heavy breathing encouraged her to continue. She gave an experimental suck and heard him moan loudly. She couldn't help the satisfaction that overwhelmed her. She continued to suck him in even farter and his hands made her take more of him in and moved to thrust rhythmitacly into her mouth. "Its so wet and warm" he panted and she let her tongue wrap itself around him and he bit back a curse and pulled out of her mouth immediately cumming all over her face and chest. "I hope it was to your liking" she said as she licked his residue from her cheeks slowly seeing that his gaze was captivated by the sight. he groaned slightly and quickly put his clothes back on.

"Wait for me here if you want to continue this" he said trying hard not to look any farther down and get aroused all over again. "The meeting will end later tonight, when the time is twelve. I'll have you in every way I can think of" he said and saw her blush as he turned away and went toward the meeting place.

Kaguya waited patiently still dressed in absolutely nothing and when she heard him arrive once more to his quaters she looked up at him. "Kaguya..." he whispered and moaned at the sight of her his pants instantly bulging. "It seems we still haven't come to a decision yet. I'll be staying until tomorrow evening" he said his eyes hungerly devoring her very tempting image. He shed his clothes and slowly walked toward her. She blushed as she saw him wholely without clothing and realized that he was rather an intimidating sized man. He chuckled as he pushed her down with his body and spread her legs only to find her wet and ready. "your already wet, don't tell me you pleasured yourself lady Kaguya" he said as he slowly fingered her. "yes" she said biting her lip and trying hard not to moan. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and slowly probed her entrance with his erection. They both moaned at the feeling of it and he slowly pushed himself inside, trying desperately not to hurt her. When he broke through her virginity he continued until he was all the way inside and he kissed away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. He didn't dare move but then she moved her hips and he gasped as her walls clenched around him. He saw that her eyes were wide and lustful. He smiled and set a slow rhythm but her soft cries made him pick up the pace and suddenly he was going fast, hard, and deep into her body her muffled screams in his ear. One of his hands went to her breast and massaged them as he took her other breast into his mouth and suckled hard as his other hand went to play with her clit. "Oh! kyoshiro! oh!

"Kaguya! ugh!" he said and came inside her and soon after she followed.


	2. love's answer

Morning had come and when Kyoshiro opened his eyes and adjusted to the bright light, he felt a light weight pressing against him. And though it had felt rather good to feel it when he looked down he was shocked to see Kaguya still there, on top of him, sleeping as peacefully as an angel. He slowly got up and dressed making sure not to wake her, before he left he covered her and smiled at the sight she made. As he walked down the hall and was greeted accordingly a man in strange clothes asked "Do you know where mistress Kaguya is?"

"I thought she was in her quarters" he said expertly and he smiled.

"she's not there, her maids said she was not there since night fall at least that's what they believe" the man said looking suspiciously at him and kyoshiro simply shrugged and walked away. but as he turned the corner he bumped into a maid that was folding sheets "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you" he said and continued on his way and he noticed that the maid had said nothing to him. 'They are probably trained not to speak to the people of the house or their guests' he told him self but still something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him.

She could not believe that she had finally made love to Kyoshiro Tohdoh! she smiled at herself as she dressed quickly and images came back to her as clear as crystal. Kaguya smiled dreamily as she sneaked out of Kyoshiro's rooms and quickly ran to hers. Only to find an unfamiliar woman in her bed chamber. "Excuse me but are you new?" she asked the maid and she had turned around in surprise. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Kaguya asked her and the maid shook her head and then an evil glint came into her eyes. Kaguya could instantly feel fear going through her body at an outrageous speed and she stepped back only to have the maid continue walking to her swiftly. As soon as Kaguya hit a wall the maid lunged toward her with a knife in hand. She must have hidden it in the sheets or something when she had probably heard Kaguya come in. Kaguya grabbed the hand which held the knife stopping her just barely from slitting her throat. "Stop! help! help!" she yelled, her eyes wide with fear and the maids wide and filled with determination. "I came yesterday, My princess, but you weren't here" she said and pushed against the knife more and it slowly came toward her neck. But Kaguya squirmed and kicked with all her might, cursing her rather long kimono in the process. The woman gasped in pain and the knife fell. Kaguya tried to kick it away but failed in the attempt, so she lunged toward her and noticed to late her mistake. The bite of the knife came and then a strange cold like sensation was felt on her stomach. she looked down and there a stain of blood continued to grow.

Kyoshiro had heard Kaguya's cries for help and when he had bursted into her rooms without anyone else there, he could not stop the horror that had overcome him. "Kaguya..." he said as he went to her as quickly as possible. he held her in his arms as she was about to close her eyes and tear began to fill his eyes, he had not cried in years, his heart felt like a heavy burden. "Please, stay awake" he whispered as he kissed her forehead which was now getting colder. He saw her lips move and he bent closer to hear. The words that came shocked him to no avail.

"n-new....M...ai...d" her breath was coming in short gasps as she tried to tell him who her attacker was, but if the loss of blood continued she would die.

"I love.....y...o....u...." she said as she closed her eyes.

"No! Kaguya! God's where's the help when you need them! Help!" he yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding as best he could all the while whimpering like a wounded pup saying over and over her name. And once the help came they had quickly rushed her to a health facility.

hours later

"will she live?" he had asked the doctor who had come out with blood all over his clothes and he nodded wearily. "she will live. you stopped the bleeding quick enough and brought her help just on time. You may go and see her" he ran past the doctor and into the room that Kaguya was in. She was sleeping soundly and he slowly went to her. Through out this whole ordeal he had felt like he couldn't breathe. As if the world had just taken another person he had care for...no...loved...He bit his lip as he pushed away the tears and he bent to her and put his forehead to his. "remember when you told me you loved me? Kaguya....I've loved you for quite some time" he confessed in a whisper and as if on cue Kaguya opened her eyes slowly and said "Kyoshiro!"

"don't speak, just rest" he said putting a finger to her lips and she nodded and went back toward sleep.

"you know that you have to marry her now right?" said a female voice and he turned to see a middle aged nurse. "I'm carol pleased to meet you" she said and he nodded and said to her "I'm Kyoshiro" He played with the thought of having Kaguya in his life forever and smiled. But the question was would she care if she lived such a solitary life? Regardless of that question he made the decision right then and there that when she awoke and was able to move he would propose to her.

two days later

Kaguya laughed as she was pushed around the gardens that was in the health facility when she heard Kyoshiro say "I'd like to take you somewhere"

"Is it somewhere special?" she asked

"yes, I found it just yesterday when I was walking" he said as he pushed her toward a small hidden trail in all the greenery. Water was soon heard and Kaguya gasped as she saw a beautiful small waterfall come to view. "It's beautiful!" she said covering her mouth with her hand and then was shocked when Kyoshiro knelt in front of her.

"Kaguya, I have admired you from afar ever since you were 15 and still very much in love with Lelouche," he said and continued "your beauty is like the night, mysterious and natural, your smile could put the sun to shame, your eyes are what captured me the most, they are like little diamond stars bright and deep" he smiled at her and then took out a small plain golden ring with a diamond on the top "and now I have falled for you completely....Kaguya....will you marry me?" he said looking hopefully into her eyes.

"Of coarse i'll marry you!" she said excitedly and smiled at him as he put the ring on her ring finger. "I've loved and admired you ever since you helped protect me secretly" s conessed and he smiled and stood and then bent to hug her tightly "Let's take you home now" he said finally going back to the wheelchair where she sat and then pushed her back.


End file.
